


I miss you... So come back!

by HealthyApple12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, help this is our first fic how the fuck do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthyApple12/pseuds/HealthyApple12
Summary: After Mahiru's death, Saionji goes into a state of depression. Finally, she decides to go for a walk on the beach to free his mind.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I miss you... So come back!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy and I don't remember why I started writing this.
> 
> I also want to apologize if you have any spelling mistakes, English is not my native language and I also write this in the middle of the night, I would be very grateful if you would point out my mistakes.

She had stopped hearing the sound of the waves; her entire mind seemed clouded with melancholy. Sitting, and with her legs in front of her chest was Hiyoko Saionji.

Not long ago, Saionji lost her best friend, Mahiru Koizumi, thanks to the surreal game she had to face; It goes without saying that this left the girl devastated.

For Saionji, it was almost impossible for her to trust or become attached to someone, after all, she had the belief that others only wanted to hurt her or take advantage of her; even with this, Koizumi was her first exception, with her, unlike all the people she had met before, she could talk for hours and hours on topics she would consider "personal" and that she would never tell another person so casually; while Koizumi would only limit himself to listening trying as much as possible to help her with whatever worries her.

Thoughts like these, which reminded her of the girl, hovered in the head of the shorter one as she coldly watched the waves of the sea. Now that you think about it... what time was it? She had set foot on the beach when it was still daylight, when had it started to get dark?

She got up from her "comfortable" seat on the sand, shaking her kimono in order to throw all the sand out, then stalked toward her hut, paying no attention to anything else. If Mahiru were here, would this be more pleasant? Just imagining it gave a bit of energy to her day, but it was something so fleeting that it had almost no other effect on her.

As she walked, everything seemed to get darker and darker, for some reason Mahiru's presence felt farther and farther away. Wait, where was she headed right now?... I had already forgotten, was it even important? no, it was not. Right now, the only thing that was going through her was: "I want to see Mahiru, I want to see Mahiru, I want to see Mahiru, I want to see Mahiru, I want to see Mahir–" Before she even felt it , tears had begun to flow from her eyes. Nor had she noticed that her dying walk had somehow led her to the Mirai Hotel.

She was alone, with no one to accompany her. She sat down on one of the armchairs in the living room; the lobby was completely silent, no one was probably around. Thinking about that gave Hiyoko a kind of chill. Would it feel less empty if Mahiru were here? No, probably not, Mahiru would have proposed to change places, that's how she was anyway, she always aimed for the best... what would Mahiru think if she saw her in this state? dying... alone.

Mahiru... would she get mad? No, probably not, Mahiru... she would surely hold her and comfort her.  
That thought gave certain qualities to Hiyoko's body, did she feel... protected?

Mahiru would probably remind her that she is not alone, she has a whole class full of friends that she can trust for whatever it is, and that she doesn't have to defend herself with them. Mahiru was so kind, very different from her, but still, they were the best of friends.

In that instant, the warmth in Hiyoko's body was concentrated in her heart, seconds later it spread throughout her body again. The tears had stopped, and anyone who witnessed the scene could affirm that in the adolescent's eyes there was a brightness comparable to that of a million stars, she did not know exactly what she was looking at, but nothing would make her avert her lost gaze, she felt as if someone would comfort her. She put her hand on her chest, exactly on her heart, she could feel it beating. A single thought came to mind: She was not alone, Mahiru would always be with her as long as this heart beat, and even more than that. Soon after, she came out of her trance, and no, she was not the depressed girl she had become since the early death of her friend, it wasn't as if the pain of her friend's death disappeared, but she felt different, like if I had the strength to get by.

Perhaps this walk resulted in more than she bargained for, at first she just wanted to empty her head of all the voices that resonated in her, but, in the end, all she needed was to hear one voice, the voice of Mahiru that she vividly remembered in her inside.

Maybe... tomorrow I would be a little kinder to everyone.


End file.
